Remembering the Past
by Fireyangel
Summary: Well it's just a story about what would happen if Sakura didn't pass the test and everyone forgets. It's going to be PG-13 later on the story. Please R/R


Remembering the Past

Title: Remembering the Past  
Author: Fireyangel  
Disclaimer: Well you already know that i don't own CCS  
A/N:Sakura hasn't told Syaoran her feelings for him well since you'll see if you read my story. If you have any questions my e-mail is cherrie247@hotmail.com and my sn is FiReYChErRy. Hope you enjoy my story please R/R.

'It was all a dream' Sakura thought when she woke up. She stood up and sighed. 'It was all a dream' she said again but this time sadly. 

After she got dressed and ready for school she went down stairs for breakfast. Her brother greeted her but something was wrong. She just couldn't figure it out. Actually everything didn't feel right to Sakura. It was like something was missing. 

When she was rollerblading she saw a boy waiting for her with his bike then the figure dissapeared. The figure looked very fimiliar but she just coudn't figure who or what the figure was.

At school she saw her friend Tomoyo. She felt that something was different with her. At class she saw Syaoran, but she also thought he changed.

Outside Syaoran was playing soccer. Thinking it was weird like it wasn't fit for him.

After school Sakura became really upset because she new something was wrong but couldn't figure it out or fix it.

She ran to the woods because she felt that something was calling her but all she found was dissapiontment and nothing.

She started walking home with tears in her eyes. She didn't see where she was going and bumped into someone. When she stood up she saw that it ws Syaoran she quickly said "Sorry I wasn't looking where I was going."

He replied, "Well you better whatch out next time. Hey your Sakura right?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Well I don't know. I just don't know what's going on right now."

"Me neither I feel like something is missing."

"I know. Well I gotta go I'm leaving for home tomorrow."

"For good?'

"Yup. Well Se ya Kinomoto" He said harshly.

"Se ya Li." She felt something strange about him.

***10 Years later***

"Hey Tomoyo wasup?" Sakura asked Tomoyo at the Cafe.

"Nothing why are you so jolly?"

"Don't you reamember that Touya and my dad is coming?"

"Really? All the way here in New York City?"

"What's wrong with them coming? Maybe because if my dad sees that Tomoyo isn't really as innocent as she looks in New York he'll tell your mom and you'll have to move back to Japan?"

"Well yeah I mean I had to start begging 5 years before moving here."

"I guess you shouldn't go to a Rave come home at midnight with a boy and make out with him in your mom's bed room."

"I regret that ever happened."

"And if Touya or my dad finds out what you've been doing now you know your it trouble."

"Hey I finally have a steady boyfriend but I feel like he's not right. And you, you don't even have a boyfriend."

"Well it's like I'm waiting for a certain someone. Like I don't know it's a feeling I had before with someone who I just can't remember now."

"Well I'm going to fled to Maine soon with Molly, Joe, and Jake. We're going camping with Molly's parents so there's nothing to worry about it."

"Well se ya then I'm going to walk around Central Park."

"Kay se ya."

Sakura then walked to Central Park. She looked at her Fall Surounding. All the leaves were orange, red, and yellow on the side walk. She was looking out at the pond. Soon someone triped her over.

The person looked like busniss man. He had brown messy hair and dark brown eyes.He said meanly, "Whatch where you're going Miss."

"You're the one who knocked me over jurk" Sakura replied.

"Do you know you are talking to young lady?"

"Let me guess a scum bag?"

Suddnely a girl came rushing to the seen an said, "I'm soo sorry if my fiance' hurt you he has been in a lot of stress lately."

The man then said, "Come on Meiling we're going to be late."

When they left Sakura began to blush. She felt something weird about him. She also thought the name Meilin sounded familiar.

"Sakura!" Someone called out. When she turned to look she saw it was Touya. Soon a big smile cript up her face.

"Touya! When did you get back?" She said hugging her brother.

"A few hours ago. Dad and I cheacked into the hotel already. Dad went to a meeting about an hour ago. So hows my little sister been?"

"Just great."

"Where's Tomoyo?"

"She went to Maine a few minutes ago."

"Maine?"

"Don't ask."

"Ok so you wanna come and get lunch?"

"Sure."

"So where should we go?"

"How 'bout we go to my apartment and I'll cook something for you?"

"You cook?"

"Micerwave."

"How 'bout we go to the Hotel and we'll just order room service?"

"Alright."

Meanwhile Meilin and her fiance' was walking down the sidewalk. She asked him, "Hey Li what is wrong with you? I mean why do you seem to be off in the clouds right now? What are you thinking about?"

He replied, "Hey Meilin doesn't that girl I bumped to in the park looked familiar? I don't know why but I think I know her from the past. She gave me a feeling the same feeling as the one I had when I came back from Japan of not knowing and confusion."

"She doesn't look familiar to me. I think you're too stressed out. How 'bout we go back to the hotel to sleep?"

"Fine."

While walking down the street to the hotel they saw Sakura again. Syaoran froze in his tracks. And suddenly started to blush. He didn't know what was happening.

So what do you think about the story? Please R/R so I could know if I should continue or not.


End file.
